ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ready Player Two
|Row 3 title = Screenplay by |Row 3 info = Kyle Hunter Ariel Shaffir |Row 4 title = Story by|Row 4 info = Ernest Cline|Row 5 title = Based on |Row 5 info = Characters from by Ernest Cline|Row 6 title = Starring |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Music by|Row 7 info = |Row 10 title = Production company(s) |Row 10 info = Amblin Entertainment Rideback |Row 11 title = Distributed by|Row 11 info = Warner Bros. Pictures|Row 13 title = Country|Row 13 info = United States|Row 14 title = Language|Row 14 info = English}}Ready Player Two is an upcoming 2020 American science fiction film written by Kyle Hunter, Ariel Shaffir and . It is the sequel to the 2018 film . Plot Five years after the events of Ready Player One, Wade Watts and the High Five protect the OASIS from what's left of IOI, as well as continuing to rebuild the world. But they face a new challenge, tougher than any they've faced before, when their arch-nemesis Nolan Sorrento escapes from prison bent on revenge. Cast * as Wade Watts, the owner of the OASIS and Gregarious Games after winning James Halliday's contest, who later absorbed Innovative Online Industries (IOI) into Gregarious after purchasing the controlling stake of the former. * as Samantha Watts (nee Cook), Wade's wife who married him after the previous film. * as Nolan Sorrento, the incarcerated former head of IOI. * as Ogden Morrow / The Curator, the co-creator of the OASIS, who eventually left the company due to personal reasons, only to be re-hired by Wade as a consultant after Halliday's contest. He harbors a concern about how much people have grown to have an unhealthy dependency on the game. * as i-R0k, a freelance weapons and magic item dealer and bounty hunter, who was often employed by IOI. * as Alice, Wade's aunt who was apparently killed by IOI during the previous film. She survived, but was captured and is being held as a virtual slave by the only former IOI members still loyal to Sorrento. New References *''The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl'': Sharkboy, Lavagirl and Mr. Electric are avatars and many locations from Planet Drool are seen in the film. *''Alita: Battle Angel'': Alita and many other cyborgs are avatars. The Motorball sport is also seen in the film. *''Bosconian'': IOI uses the alien ships from the game in the final battle. *''Cars'': Several living cars are used as avatars. For instance, Finn McMissile and Holly Shiftwell can be seen during the final battle. IOI also uses the camera-disguised EMP emitter. *''Dragon Ball Z'': Wade and Samantha both use Saiyan fighting techniques. Wade pulls off the Kamehameha move during the final battle. Piccolo and Ozaru are also used as avatars, and the Dragonballs are artefacts. *''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'': *''Fast & Furious series'': Many cars, plus God's Eye, are used in the film. Also, Brixton Lore is used as an avatar, and in an attack on Aech's London during the final battle, Wade, Sho and Daito, using their respective cars, pull off the same car relay line from the movie to destroy an IOI air vehicle to prevent it from attacking MEDUSA. *''Geostorm'': Dutch Boy satellites are used by IOI in the final battle. *''GoldenEye'': GoldenEye satellites are used by IOI in the final battle. Wade also uses the exploding pen from the film. *''John Wick'': John Wick is used as an avatar, and several Continental coins can be seen in the movie, *''Hot Wheels'': Many Hot Wheels cars and track sets are seen in the film. *''Independence Day'': Harvester ships are used by IOI during the final battle. *''Legendary Wings'': Michelle Heart is used as an avatar. Samantha's Art3mis avatar temporarily acquires Heart's "Wings of Love and Courage" to win a fight. *''Looney Tunes: World of Mayhem'': The High Five use several techniques from the game. Also, Marvin Fudd, the Scarlet Pumpernickel, Gridiron Gossamer, Rocket Sylvester, Siegfried Elmer, Duck Dodgers, the Masked Avenger, Queso Bandito (Speedy Gonzales), Western Type Hero, King Bugs Bunny, Merlin Sam, Black Knight Sam, Lunar Petunia and Robin Hood Daffy are used as avatars in the final battle. *''Mortal Engines'': Aech reveals that he is building the Predator City of London during the film. After its completion, it is used as a base by several characters in the final battle, as are many mobile towns, capturing and consuming many IOI vehicles. The components for MEDUSA are artefacts which Aech finds, and the completed weapon is used to damage IOI's Harvester ships and break into IOI's fortress. Hester Shaw, Anna Fang and Shrike are also avatars, the Jenny Haniver airship is also used during the battle, and the floating city of Airhaven is seen in the film. *''Pacific Rim'': Many Jaegars from the film are used during the final battle. Aech's London houses a Shatterdome capable of assembling the following Jaegars: Horizon Brave, Gipsy Danger, Gipsy Avenger, Crimson Typhoon, Scrapper and Murder Witch. *''Peter Pan'': Tinkerbell is used as an avatar, using her fairy dust several times, and the Jolly Roger is seen in the film, avoiding detection by i-R0k's Silent Mary. Neverland can also be seen in space. *''Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'': The Silent Mary is a ship used by i-R0k. *''POD'': Many cars from the game are used. *''The Powerpuff Girls'': The Powerpuff Girls and several other characters are avatars. Samantha morphs into Blossom to use her powers during the final battle. *''Power Rangers'': Several avatars "morph" into Power Rangers like the series. Wade morphs into a Red Ranger, as well as using his Kamehameha move, during the final battle. *''Robot Wars'': Many robots from the series, from Chaos 2 and Hypno-Disc, to Dead Metal, Shunt and Sir Killalot, are used as weapons. Wade uses a giant Razer, Panic Attack to damage an IOI spider-vehicle, and Aech uses Diotoir, Carbide, and Gravity to attack more IOI vehicles. *''Sleepy Hollow'': The Headless Horseman is an avatar. *''Star Trek Beyond'': The Altimidian drones from the film are used by IOI in the final battle. The USS Franklin and Yorktown are also seen in space. *''Unstoppable'' *''V for Vendetta'': V is an avatar. *''WALL-E'': The Axiom ship is used during the battle. *''The Wizard of Oz'': *''xXx: Return of Xander Cage'': Pandora's Box from the film is an artefact found by Wade, and during the final battle, it is used to destroy IOI's GoldenEye and Dutch Boy satellites. Production Production credits *Kyle Hunter - co-writer *Ariel Shaffir - co-writer * - co-writer, executive producer * - producer * - producer * - producer * - executive producer *Steve Richards - executive producer *Bruce Berman - executive producer *Courteney Tarantin - co-producer *Doug Davison - co-producer * - music composer Cline has been working on a script with co-creators Kyle Hunter and Ariel Shaffir with a story by Cline himself. , and were tapped as replacements for Krieger, Farah and De Line Spielberg will stay on to executive produce through Amblin Entertainment. Cline will executive produce the film with Spielberg. did not return for the sequel. Casting Pegg and Miller are the only cast members that signed on for the sequel. additional casting will soon be underway. Cline confirmed that the film will more references then first film. Music will return to score the sequel. Future Cline, Miller and Pegg will write the script with Lee, Lin, and Silver returning as producers, Spielberg and Cline as executive producers, Silvestri will once again score the film. Pegg and Miller will reprise their respective roles as well. Category:Warner Bros. Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Sequel Category:Films based on books Category:Science fiction Category:Action/Adventure Category:2020 films Category:Virtual Reality Category:English-language films Category:Motion-Capture films Category:Vertigo Entertainment Category:Bron Studios Category:Silver Pictures